Currently, there is a high interest in "compact" detergent products. The particularity of such detergent compositions is their relatively high density compared to conventional detergent compositions, and their ability to achieve the same efficiency as conventional detergent compositions by using a considerably lesser amount of "compact" detergent composition. This particularity is best reflected, in terms of composition, by a relatively low amount of inorganic filler salt. The efficiency of such "compact" detergent composition is best achieved by eliminating the pre-wash cycle and by using dispersing and diffusing devices, which are put directly in the drum of the washing machine at the start of the main washing cycle.
Detergent compositions containing proteases are well-known in art. By using a protease in a detergent, it is possible to hydrolyze the proteins, present in stains and soil on the clothes, to such a degree that they become readily soluble in water.
It is equally well recognized that the relative ability of each protease to meet various performance criteria depends at least in part on the composition of the detergent matrix. As a consequence, the detergent formulator is faced with a difficult task of providing compact detergent compositions containing a protease, wherein said protease has an excellent detergency performance.
The present invention is based on the unexpected finding that in a "compact" matrix containing a polymeric dye transfer inhibiting agent and a non-alkylbenzene sulfonate surfactant system, the detergency performance of a protease having an isoelectric point below 10 outperforms other proteases having an isoelectric point of higher than 10 such as Savinase.RTM., Opticlean.RTM., Maxacal.RTM., Purafect.RTM., and Esperase.RTM..
This finding allows formulation of compact granular detergent compositions providing both excellent cleaning and fabric care properties on cotton and woollen fabrics.
According to another embodiment of this invention a process is also provided for laundering operations involving colored fabrics.